Mother's Joys
by Over-hill-and-under-hill
Summary: The daughter's of Eowyn explored in depth. Going to be part of a larger series. Please tell me what you think:)


Hey everyone. So, I wrote a piece about the daughters of Eowyn and Faramir. Enjoy. Also, if any one knows how to say "Mother's joy" in Elvish please please please tell me, I need it. Enjoy!

Isilme was the eldest child of Faramir and Eowyn. Tall and fair haired after her mother, with the clear gray eyes of both of her parents, Isilme was known for her beauty, grace, and wit. She was slender and lithe, and her delights were in the making of music and in conversation. She was known to have a witty tongue. Ever was she charming and sociable, and a smile was oft on her face. She was called the lady of the sun, because her laughter ever filled the halls of her parent's home. As with all of the children of Eowyn, she loved horses, and delighted to ride them. She did not show much interest in the making of war, but rather in times of peace. Her fierce loyalty to her family was a force that oft drove her. As the oldest she was responsible and level headed, and delighted in caring for her younger siblings. She was three years older then Elboron, and he was ever her playmate and dearest friend. She was almost as a elder sister to the princess Silmarien, who loved and admired her greatly. When still young she wedded the prince Eldarion, who she had grown up along side for much of her child hood. They had been born in the same year, and their mothers had oft nursed them together, and so it was viewed as poetic and fateful that they should wed. Their union was a happy one, Isilme always bringing laughter to her oft times serious husband's eyes. They balanced each other perfectly, She would become queen in her time, and was known for her kindness and love.

Findulias was the third child of the couple, four years younger the Elboron. She was a close friend and confidant of the princess Gilraen. She had the dark hair of her father, and her eyes were dark as well. She was smaller then most of Gondor, and slight, a fact which she used to her full advantage. She was known as the little hawk, and it was often quipped that her talons were all the more dangerous for her size. She loved to dress in deep reds golds and blacks, and adored heavy jewelry and other adornments. She loved to ride, and also the life of court. She was a romantic at times, and deeply loved to hang herself on the arms of the various guards and knights, especially those from Dol Amroth, who she apparently found "Particularly charming and handsome." Her singing voice brought tears to the eyes of all who heard, and she was oft accompanied by the instrumentals of Isilme. Her voice was deep and rich, smoky, filled with grief and wisdom and love far beyond her years. She was different from the princess Gilraen, and yet they were close friends. Gilraen would wait patiently as Findulias readied herself for the day, an ordeal which took long. She was charming and effortlessly seductive as she got older. She found a close friend in a visiting young noblewoman from Harad, who had joined herself to the king's household for political reasons. From her Findulias learned of the fashions of Harad, and after that she much enjoyed wear the fashions and dramatic makeup that her friend was so fond of. But more importantly she learned of Harad's customs and beauty, and of it's people long griefs. Her friend also taught her the language. She would grow to become Gondor's ambassador to Harad, and her intervention would stop a war from breaking out. She was so often in Harad that she picked up many of their customs and even their speech patterns and dress. When still young she was left with child from a tryst with one of her great uncles knights, a fact that was scandalous to say the least. She refused to marry the man, as she was uninterested. Her parents were angered, but he mother swiftly accepted the fact, and was soon overjoyed to have her first grandchild. Her father followed soon behind. Her child was a girl by the name of Morwen, who after that was ever in her mother's presence, and was thus known as Morwen Mother's joy. She was never far form her mothers side, and they adored each other completely. On one journey to Harad she met and fell in love with a merchants son, who she married without asking permission from her parents. Her mother and father had long since accepted her eccentricities however. She remained married to the man her entire life, though she only lived with him some of the time, and they had two children, twin boys. She was oft considered scandalous in Gondor, but also interesting, and she was oft at parties with her children, and whatever strange creature she had brought back from Harad.

Theodwyn was the youngest and last child of the steward and his wife. The baby of the family, her hair was soft and hazel, oft twisted up in elaborate braids, and her eyes wide and green, like those of her namesake. In hounds and hunting was her delight, and she was ever on horseback with her dogs, who she bred and raised herself. They were the finest in Gondor, and Rohan as well, and many a lord and lady bought them from her. For the forests and wild places of Gondor, for the beauty of Ithilien was her love, and she would oft be out for days on end, sleeping under the stars. Gilrean was like a big sister to her, and they oft went out together. As with her elder brother, she was taught the way of weapons by her mother and father both. However, her skill with the bow was from the elf lord Legolas, who was oft in Ithilien, and struck up a friendship with the Lord and Lady. She was his student, and when younger had a childlike fancy for him, and was oft hung upon his arm. For Rohan as well was her love, and among her mother's people she was ever overjoyed. Her love for her cousins, the prince and princess of Rohan, was great, and to hunt with them in the grassy plains of Rohan was her greatest delight. She wed a warden of the mark, who had met her when he came to buy a pup. Together they had seven children, a great number.

So there it is. I'm going to write so much more with these girls, and their brother, and also Aragorn and Arwen's kids. I imagine they were often together. SO MUCH TO WRITE! SO MANY IDEAS


End file.
